The Right Scent
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Finding that InuYasha's birthday is coming soon, Kagome decides to reward the Inu for protecting her all these years. But when a visit from Kouga goes awry, Kagome soon finds herself loosing control over her desires. What a birthday surprise for Inu boy!
1. Chapter 1: A Forgotten Event

The Right Scent

* * *

A/N- Here we are again...weird ain't it?

Anyway, I don't own InuYasha, if I did, Sesshy would be my slave forever and ever!

But on with the fic!

'_thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 1: A Forgotten Event

The wind ruffled her black hair as she leapt out of the bone-eaters well and landed in a crouch, brushing her hair back Kagome got to her feet and smiled softly.

"Kagome, your back!"

Laughing softly, Kagome caught Shippo in her arms, pulling him into a gentle hug. "How have you been Shippo, InuYasha hasn't teased you has he?"

Shippo shook his head fervently, "no, he hasn't really been himself today…we were thinking you might know what was wrong with him."

Kagome couldn't help the genuine feline like smirk that crossed her lips at Shippo's words, '_that means that this will be a complete surprise, yes!_'

"Where is the little grump then," Kagome made sure to glance about before looking back at the others, "I don't see him anywhere."

Sango merely sighed as she turned back towards the village, "for a guy who's always here when you return, he sure doesn't pick great hiding places…he's sitting and sulking in the goshenboku tree."

Shaking her head, Kagome gently placed Shippo down on the ground, checking her appearance once Kagome started towards the direction of the tree. When she noticed that the others were following her Kagome stopped, taking a deep breath she turned to face her friends.

"Guys…would you go back to Kaede's hut for a little while…I…uh…need to talk with InuYasha alone."

Just knowing her face was red, Kagome turned her eyes to her feet while she waited for her friends replies. She didn't have to wait long, feeling a gentle touch upon her shoulder, Kagome looked up and nearly fell over.

She had expected Sango to be the one to touch her like that, but to her great annoyance, it was Miroku with another one of his lecherous smiles.

"Of course Kagome, we would never pry into your alone time with your dear one, just make sure to…" that was all he got out before Sango had pummeled him into the ground with her Hiraikotsu.

" '_Dear one'_? I never knew you could be so sentimental…go ahead Kagome, I'll take care of the monk."

Smiling thankfully at Sango, Kagome turned and took off at a light jog in the direction of the sacred tree.

As she neared it she noticed that InuYasha was sitting in the higher branches, digging his nails into the tree, scoring out unreadable symbols.

"What is it Kagome?"

Snickering at InuYasha's voice, Kagome approached the tree, coming to a stop right before it. "Why don't you come down InuYasha, or do you prefer sulking alone?"

Almost immediately InuYasha landed at her side, his face filled with annoyance, "I do not sulk!"

Unable to hold it in, Kagome chuckled to herself, shaking her head all the while.

"What did you want Kagome?"

Trying to reign in her humor, Kagome placed a hand over her mouth and waved the other in the air at InuYasha.

Once sure she could talk without giggling uncontrollably, Kagome removed her hand and turned to look at InuYasha.

He was still glaring at her, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed her warily, "well?"

Shifting to face him completely, Kagome smiled openly, the only reaction she got from InuYasha was his twitching ears. "I wanted to ask you if you would do something for me, will you?"

Making sure her voice was as close to begging as she could get, Kagome nearly started dancing when InuYasha's eyes softened alittle and he started to blush.

This sparked Kagome's curiosity, '_what are you thinking InuYasha? Something perverted I bet_.'

When neither spoke for a moment, InuYasha shifted slightly apparently uncomfortable, "well…what do you want me to do Kagome?"

Wanting nothing more than to chuckle maniacally at the moment, Kagome turned slightly, making sure that InuYasha didn't see the slight smirk that was starting to appear on her face.

"I want you to come to my time and stay there…for…hmmm…." tapping her chin in fake contemplation, Kagome was feeling more and more pleased with herself.

"A week," only about three seconds of silence passed before, "What! A Week! Hell No!"

Shaking his head in utter denial, InuYasha turned his back on Kagome, which was a very bad move on his part.

Nearly cackling, Kagome leapt at InuYasha, pinning him forcefully to the ground. Gripping his ears in a light grasp, Kagome started stroking them gently, at this InuYasha began to squirm as he started to purr lightly.

"No? That answer isn't acceptable InuYasha…you're coming to my time, even if I have to strap a collar around your neck and drag you there on a leash."

When he answered, InuYasha's purring slurred his words, making it sound like he was mumbling.

Stopping what her fingers were doing, Kagome leaned in close to the slightly reddened ears, "what was that?"

Letting out what sounded like a huff, InuYasha shifted slightly as his ears tweaked at the sensation of having her breath hit them, "I said '_alright_,' now get offa me!"

Smirking openly at her win over the stubborn hanyou, Kagome slowly got to her feet and watched as InuYasha rolled over, he was glaring at her but at the moment nothing could dampen Kagome's spirits.

"Great, now lets go get the others and start looking for the shards," turning from where InuYasha still lay, Kagome started towards the village.

Hearing some shuffling behind her and a lot of muttered curses, Kagome turned her head just in time to see InuYasha walking at her side, his face twisted in a wide frown.

When they reached the village, Kagome smiled gently as she saw Kaede walk out of her hut to greet her.

"Ye have returned Kagome, will ye be leaving to look for the shards already?"

Kagome nodded her head as InuYasha passed by, entering the hut to get the other's, "I have something I have to get to and so we need to get moving before dark."

"How long will ye be gone this time?"

Tilting her head slightly, Kagome smiled mysteriously, "a week…InuYasha will be coming with me this time."

Kagome watched with much satisfaction as Kaede's eyes filled with confusion, "why may I ask, have ye run into another demon?"

Snickering, Kagome shook her head emphatically, "nope! It's a surprise for dog boy." As she finished, Kagome placed a finger to her lips, silently telling Kaede to stay quiet about it.

At that moment InuYasha came walking out of the hut, followed closely by the others, Miroku was trailing behind his face red from a recently inflicted slap. Shaking her head, Kagome turned and started walking towards the trees, the others at her back.

A few hours later a very tired InuTatchi returned to Kaede's village for the night, saying goodbye to her friends, Kagome drug InuYasha with her towards the well.

"Why do you want me to go to your time anyway Kagome?"

Kagome only shook her head, "you'll see InuYasha." Reaching the well, Kagome nearly shoved InuYasha in, impatient to get back to her time.

Once they had gotten through and left the well house, Kagome visibly grew rather excited, this didn't go unnoticed by the rather peeved hanyou.

"Kagome, this had better be worth it and stop that, you're starting to bug me!"

Halting the spring in her step, Kagome glanced at her house, no one seemed to be home and the area was rather quite. Unable to help herself, a sinister smile appeared on Kagome's lips as they reached the door to her house, gripping the doorknob Kagome pulled it open soundlessly.

Stepping inside and making sure InuYasha had followed, Kagome turned and began ushering InuYasha towards the living room, "I'm home!"

Reaching the darkened living room, Kagome prepared as InuYasha took a step inside, suddenly the lights flipped on and her family appeared out of hidden places.

Glancing around in confusion, InuYasha turned to Kagome, who happened to be smiling gently, "Happy Birthday InuYasha!"

* * *

A/N- Heh, I couldn't help myself...anyway, the next chapt should be up soon...

till then...

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2: InuYasha's Birthday

The Right Scent

* * *

A/N- This chapt took forever to write...so sorry about it's lateness...

Disclaimer- InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, but I do tend to borrow her children from time to time...

Anyway, this chapt is really short and I'm sorry about that, I just was going nowhere fast and I didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long.

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: InuYasha's Birthday

As a chibi Kagome in Kagome's mind started to dance, Kagome felt her smile grow as InuYasha's eyes widened at what she had just said, his mouth was gaping as he looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"H…how did you know?!"

Snickering, Kagome clapped InuYasha once on the back before gripping his hand and started to drag him towards the kitchen, "I have my ways InuYasha…but I do have one question…"

Now in the kitchen, Kagome and her family all faced InuYasha with an inquisitive look in their eyes, InuYasha shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "Yeah?"

Feeling her smile turn positively evil, Kagome glanced wickedly at her mother before locking her sights back on the Hanyou before them, "how old are you?"

Kagome had expected many reactions from InuYasha at her words, but the flash of pain through his bronze orbs wasn't one of them, "it doesn't matter…I'm old enough."

Not liking where InuYasha was going with this, Kagome sent her mother a look and was relieved when she nodded, "sorry…I didn't mean to upset you InuYasha. Here, take a seat…"

Pointing to the chair at her side, Kagome flashed InuYasha a pleading smile and felt relieved when he moved forwards and sat down, he still hadn't said anything but at least he was still listening to her.

"Alright, wait right here, I'll be right back!" Turning, Kagome sprinted from the room and hurried up the steps to her room, once she entered, Kagome looked around and made sure everything was ready.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Kagome walked over to her desk and pulled out a drawer, out of it she lifted a small chest. Once the chest was secure in her arms, Kagome shut the drawer and hurried back downstairs.

As she entered the kitchen, Kagome smiled openly at the content look InuYasha had upon his face as he ate the ramen that her mother had apparently prepared for him.

Walking over, Kagome sat in the chair next to InuYasha and set the chest on the table before her, "what's that Kagome?" Smirking at InuYasha's questioning tone, Kagome turned towards him to find that he had stopped eating for a moment to ask.

"This is part one of many, it's a gift for you InuYasha…it's a birthday present." Seeing InuYasha's eyes widen in surprise, Kagome gently pushed the chest towards him, "go on, you can open it."

Raising an eyebrow at the look of utter joy on Kagome's face, InuYasha took a deep breath as he gripped either side of the chests lid, '_guess I have no choice._'

Hearing the barely audible '_squeak_' of the lid opening, InuYasha could only look at the contents inside in confusion and slight surprise, sitting inside of the chest sat a wooden handled brush and next to it was a Ziploc baggy stuffed full with hair-ties.

But of course, InuYasha didn't know that and merely looked at Kagome like she was crazy or something, "what? Don't you like them?"

"I…uh…what are they?" Flushing red at that, Kagome looked away and nearly slammed her head against the nearest wall, '_duh Kagome! Duh! Of course he wouldn't know what they are! He's from 500 years in the past, I can't believe I forgot that! I am such a ditz sometimes!_'

As her mind continued to call her several other and rather colorful names, Kagome cleared her throat before she turned to face InuYasha again, "sorry about that, hand them to me and I'll explain, alright?"

InuYasha merely nodded his head as he slid the now open chest back over to Kagome, smiling, Kagome took out the brush and the bag. After removing a hair-tie, Kagome stood and came to a stop behind InuYasha, "alright, hold still InuYasha. You might feel a couple tugs here or there, but other than that, everything should be fine."

Seeing another nod, Kagome slowly lifted the brush and began to run it gently through InuYasha's locks, the brush caught almost automatically in her first sweep and Kagome nearly started to chuckle at the small grunt that she heard in response.

The minutes passed by quickly and Kagome soon lost count of how many times she had run her brush through InuYasha's ragged hair, but soon his hair had smoothed out and had become almost silky to the touch.

Pleased with her work, Kagome lifted a hair-tie and gathered InuYasha's hair into a ponytail, once that was done she braided his hair and then fastened it off at the end. Letting out a breath as she finished, Kagome tossed the braid over his shoulder and took a step back.

Smiling to herself, Kagome looked over the faces of her family and seeing their surprised faces was enough for her, "turn around InuYasha, I want to see how it looks."

InuYasha seemed to hesitate for a moment before he finally turned to face her, Kagome literally felt her world come to a stop at what he looked like. Now that his hair was brushed, InuYasha's hair had a sheen to it that wasn't there before and Kagome couldn't help but stare at him in complete surprise.

'_Oh Kami! He is totally hot!! Why didn't I think of this before?!_'

"Kagome?"

Shaking out of her thoughts, Kagome saw that InuYasha was looking at her with a weary look on his face, "sorry about that InuYasha, here," holding out her hand Kagome flashed InuYasha a smile, "come with me and I'll give you the rest of your presents."

Looking down at Kagome's hand, InuYasha grudgingly took her hand and let her lead him from the kitchen, he could see another smile making it's way across her lips and frankly it was really starting to freak him out.

* * *

A/N- Well, there it is, I know, it's really short and not a very good chapt, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapt.

I garrentee that the next chapt will be longer though, so no worries there...

Anyway, I will update this in the next two to three months, depending on how much time I have off from work and school...

Till then...

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's 'Surprise' Gift

The Right Scent

A/N- Well, here we are...finally...sorry about the really long wait on this, I still can't believe myself...a whole year...I should be drug out into the street and shot! Bang!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters, I am merely using them for my own enjoyment and that of others.

Anyway, sorry again about that wait...but I do have a little surprise in this chapt as a forgive me gesture...hope you all enjoy it!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Inner Youkai Thoughts/Talking**_'

-090-

Chapter 3:

Kagome's '_Surprise_' Gift

======================747=======================

It all had to be perfect.

After all, she had been planning for this even for well over seven months. Ever since Myoga had blabbed about InuYasha's birth while drunk.

Well, Kagome had been hardly able to contain herself.

She loved him and as such, she wanted to make this year one to remember for him. One that InuYasha would look back on with joy and happiness.

She'd seen how people treated him, how his own family had treated him and she was determined that from this moment on, he had someone who cared about him.

Someone who accepted him as he was, a Hanyou, himself.

Her smile soon turned from one of mischief to one of serene contentedness.

'_Just having him here is enough for me...I just hope that I can make his life just a little bit better today._'

Coming to a stop outside her bedroom door, Kagome released InuYasha's hand and turned to face him. Her eyes soft but her expression serious.

InuYasha immediately noticed this and stiffened slightly, unsure of what Kagome's quick change in attitude could mean. '_I hope it's nothing bad._'

Reaching out, Kagome cupped InuYasha's chin, even as she moved forward until their bodies almost touched.

"Before I give you the rest of your gifts, I want you to know InuYasha..." Licking her lips, Kagome wondered if she was really going to be able to do this, or if it was even the best thing to do.

After all, they still had Kikyou to deal with as well as the rest of their long list of problems. Maybe she should wait.

Mentally shaking her head at herself and her fear, Kagome tugged her tattered resolve about her once again. She'd already been through all this and had decided that telling him would be the best thing; complete honesty was a big part of a relationship after all.

Well, that and sharing your true feelings, but frankly, she could hold off on that. At least until he'd finally made a choice about Kikyou.

Her expression darkened as her thoughts turned on the undead miko once again. She knew that the woman still held a piece of InuYasha's heart, how big though was still a mystery.

"N...never mind, maybe it would be better if I told you after I gave you your gifts...yeah, come on."

Flashing the clearly worried Hanyou a shaky smile, Kagome turned and gripped her doorknob. Willing herself not to cry and once she was sure she wouldn't, Kagome opened her door and backed into her room.

Blinking at Kagome's continuing streak of weird behavior, InuYasha reluctantly stepped into her room. Only to immediately narrow his eyes as her light flickered to life, spreading its bright glow throughout the room.

He could only stare as he took in the new additions and surprising changes that had occurred since the last time he'd been here. All in all, it was a rather jaw dropping sight.

Sitting next to her bed and closer to the window was a rather comfortable looking futon, upon which sat a rather large looking black blanket and a couple pillows.

Sitting on her desk were three items, all were wrapped in brightly colored wrapping. The first in red, the second in blue and the last in white. And then, stacked on the edge of her bed was a proverbial mountain of ramen.

All in all, Kagome thought that she had quite outdone herself.

Waiting until InuYasha had stepped all the way into her room; Kagome hurried behind him and shut her door, locking it soundly behind her. While it was true that she wanted them all to celebrate together, right now all she wanted was more time alone with InuYasha.

That and she was dying to see his reactions to the three wrapped presents as well as her last '_special_' gift. Reactions that were meant for her and her alone.

And so she kept her eyes upon the Hanyou as he slowly crossed her room to eye the futon with a raised eyebrow, it was clear that he wasn't quite sure what it meant but Kagome had no problem explaining.

In fact it might be fun.

"I thought that you'd maybe want somewhere to sleep when you visit here. After all, I can't have you hogging my bed all the time...so well; I got you your own bed."

Eyes wide and jaw dropped, InuYasha turned to look at her, "my...my own bed? Really?"

Smiling, Kagome nodded her head, "I want you to be able to feel at home when you come here. To be able to call this home, your home." Reaching out she shyly touched his cheek, "where you will always be welcome."

Feeling very nervous, Kagome pulled away after a moment before she turned towards the presents upon her bed, "these are also for you. You can open them whenever you want to...I do hope that you like them."

When InuYasha went to inspect the presents, Kagome took that moment to retreat. "I'll be right back." She then turned and practically ran from the room. Once she was down the stairs she let out the breath she'd been holding.

Kagome was very surprised that everything had turned out so well so far, she only hoped that it would stay that way. After all, she still hadn't given him the most important gift of all, her heart. She just hoped that he would accept it.

Shaking off any lingering doubts she had, she straightened up and hurried to do as she had planned. It was time to go back through the well and let the other's know that InuYasha was going to be staying with her for the next three days.

Kagome had so many plans for what they would do while he was in her time and she was looking forward to it. Laughing silently to herself, Kagome hurried outside and ran to the well house. Once inside she hurried down the steps and easily leapt over the side, as she had several times before.

After the familiar blue flash, Kagome landed and started her way out of the well. She knew she would have to get to the village as fast as she could, because she didn't want InuYasha to start worrying about her for taking too long.

Once at the top of the well, Kagome took a moment to rest on the lip of the well. A gentle breeze was drifting through the clearing and Kagome took a deep and contented breath. She really did love this side of the well; it was so much more peaceful, when there were no youkai bugging you.

Shaking off those thoughts, Kagome leapt down and moved towards the tree where she'd left her bike. She was about to reach it when she felt it, there were jewel shards nearby and they were approaching her fast. This could only mean one thing.

Groaning, Kagome hurried to grab her bike and mount it, even though she knew she'd never get away in time. And sure enough, not two seconds later appeared a dust cloud.

Once it dissipated a very familiar youkai appeared, it was Kouga and he looked very determined. Kagome forced a smile onto her lips as she waved at him, "hello Kouga, how have you been?"

Kouga was at her side in just a couple strides and it seemed he was serious about whatever it was he had come here for, because he'd yet to answer her. Once he was close to her, Kouga reached into a pouch he held at his side and smiled at her.

"Kouga?" Confused, Kagome started to move forwards when Kouga moved again, this time it was fast. Whatever he had in that pouch he threw into Kagome's face and she shrieked in shock and pain.

Whatever that powder stuff was it was burning her eyes and she coughed as she breathed it in. "K...Kouga?!" But once again he didn't respond, instead he grabbed her about the waist and slung her over his shoulder.

Kagome started to struggle but the powder had begun to make her drowsy and it was only after a few moments that it finally took full effect. Her last thought before she drifted into blackness was of InuYasha back in her room and what he would think when she didn't return.

Once he was sure Kagome was out completely, Kouga moved her bike back into the trees and made sure no one could tell that she'd even been there. Content that no one would come after him, Kouga turned and took off at top speed heading back to his den.

He just couldn't wait until Kagome awoke, because the effect of his special powder will finally be in full effect and then things would get very interesting.

* * *

A/N- That's it for this chapt. Wanted to make sure that I ended before I got into it too far. Got to have a good stopping point anyway. ^^

Whelp, I hope you guys liked this chapter.

I have some very sinister plans for our Hanyou and for Kagome, Kouga and his powder is only part one. So please hang in there with me.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I hope you'll stay with me until the end.

Until next chapt!

Ja Ne! =^..^=


End file.
